Items of women's apparel and clothing commonly are tailored so that they display various stylistic or fashionable lines. For example, a woman wearing a bateau neck blouse or dress displays a stylistic horizontal neckline, extending from the top of her left shoulder to the top of her right shoulder. Where a bateau neck blouse is worn in combination with a yoke skirt, additional horizontal lines are displayed at the waistline and hipline. Another example of display by women's clothing or apparel of stylistic lines is a women's draped necked dress or blouse which displays a series of concentric curved lines at the neckline. Another example is the diagonally angled lines of a women's dress having a plunging neckline, or the crossing diagonal lines of a women's wrap around dress.
Several common items of clothing or apparel worn by both men and women perform a primary utilitarian function, and perform a secondary stylistic line of displaying function; the secondary function being dictated, sometimes undesirably, by the primary function. For example, the primary utilitarian function of the hatband of a hat is prevention of expansion of the hat, and the secondary function of the hatband is display of a stylistic horizontal line. The horizontal line of the hatband follows and is integral to its utilitarian function. Similarly, the brim of a lady's hat commonly displays a stylistic horizontal line while shading the wearer's face, the shade being the primary function of the brim. Another common example of such primary and secondary functions is suspenders which display stylistic vertical lines while performing their primary utilitarian function of trouser suspension. Similarly, a common belt which, when worn in combination with common trousers, primarily functions to mechanically suspend the trousers in proper wearing position, and secondarily functions to display a stylistic horizontal line. In each of the above examples, the secondary stylistic function is potentially undesirably dictated by the primary utilitarian function. For example, where common trousers, particularly women's trousers, are in need of mechanically assisted suspension, it is not always desirable to achieve either of the secondary functions common to belts and suspenders; i.e, displaying stylistic horizontal and vertical lines. Commonly known configurations of trousers, belt, belt loops and suspenders may cause a wearer, not wishing to display stylistic horizontal or vertical lines, to undesirably compromise; the wearer choosing to utilize a common belt or suspenders despite their horizontal and vertical line displaying functions.
The instant inventive clothing assembly provides a solution to the above problem by providing a novel and unique trouser and belt assembly, such assembly allowing a women's belt to perform a primary trouser suspending utilitarian function while performing a secondary function of displaying stylistic diagonal crossing lines.